Domesticity
by Sensless
Summary: Just a look into Takao's an Kai's Life as they start living together. Co-Written by the wonderful Little A. Granger and inspired by the tumblr Beyblade fandom and other fluffy fanfictions.


Takao makes breakfast.

Always.

He knows exactly how Kai wants his coffee; freshly brewed in an Old Style brewing machine. Secretly, he's putting aside money to buy a luxurious espresso machine that he had recently spotted in a cooking magazine. It was guaranteed to satisfy Kai's tastebuds. Anyways, returning to the breakfast, there is always fresh juice, usually orange juice, and either cocoa or green tea for himself.

Depending on the season, there's a variety of different foods presented on the table which is because Takao likes to mix up the strict routines that Kai had set up.

During the summer, there's lots of fresh cut fruit and vegetables and whole grain cereal mixes with nuts, while in winter there's more pancakes or waffles and anything warm to fend off the cold. However, in the holiday season, there's always a sweet treat added to the breakfast; like mouth-watering brownies or moist warm muffins that would spread their delicious scent in the dojo kitchen.

Takao also makes the lunch boxes for them both as they don't return home until late evening.

Dinner during the week is often just rests from the weekends; it usually entails a bit of bread and different kinds of spreads.

They often go out for Dinner on Fridays., when Kai has had an overly exhausting week at work or when Takao needs a short break after experiencing a week of non-stop learning.

Lunch is only a problem on the Saturdays and it's usually prepared by Kai. He tends to focus on creating something simple, like a Stir-Fry or Fish and Chips. It's was his personal way of saying 'thank you' to Takao for always being there by his side.

Dinner on the weekend is always teamwork and it's usually followed by a small dessert that's eaten in front of the television for a lazy evening. On the rare occasion that they have guests, it's agreed that the guests are incorporated by having to do the dishes once they finished eating (which is totally fair because it's mostly Daichi who comes over and he's basically family).

The grocery shopping is done by Kai every two weeks and he usually does it alone. Taking or sending Takao would heighten the risk of junk being purchased. Yet they somehow did manage to get some really cool kitchen gadgets through this unpredictable route. The Hiwatari had lost count of how many potato peelers that he'd come across in the dojo kitchen cupboards.

XXXXXXXX

They only have one car. Kai's company owns the dark blue Lexus RC that he uses for getting to work and grocery shopping. Takao personally doesn't like driving himself, but he feels totally safe when Kai drives and sometimes even falls asleep during their short travels.

Both of them enjoy to take walks and they often end up using public transport, despite that Kai hates how stuffy it can get onboard. He would fidget and huff impatiently with his earphones blaring music into his eardrums. Meanwhile Takao would just draw some childish pictures on the bus window to make everyone around him laugh – it was never boring when he was present.

They also both have a Suzuki Bandit 1250 - it was Kai's present to both of them on their first anniversary, plus it was a massive congratulations to Takao for getting his driving license. Kai likes to tinker around with them in the free time he's not spending with Takao and/or training. Ever since getting those bikes they make monthly tours that usually end in hot springs dates.

When visiting friends overseas, they would rent a small "cheap" car, like a Fiat or VW. Sometimes those cars are a bit too small and Takao gets a good laugh at Kai trying to fit into the drivers seat because the guy had gained so much muscle over their married years together.

XXXXXXX

Laundry is separated by colour and recommended washing temperature. Takao often forgets that and therefore they have this handy laminated sheet with all the instruction for doing your laundry. Hiromi checks on it regularly to make sure they don't forget it. She also brings an extra instruction sheet after Takao had her explain how to correctly wash his (ever growing) sensible lingerie collection step by step - twice a week. (She refused to touch them because god knows what happened with it)

Takao 'surprisingly' forgets to do the laundry when Kai is away for meetings. So in the time being, Takao will often wear his boyfriends clothes with a confident grin engraved on his lips. Some people from the outside see this as borderline disgusting, especially when some of those shirts were soaked in training sweat. Strangely, Kai didn't really care though, he just stuck to his strict washing schedule so the couple wouldn't run out of clean underwear and work clothes.

They only go clothes shopping when it's really needed, like e.g. the Big Gala Event at Kai's Company some years ago or Rei's and Mao's wedding. Lingerie Shopping is an exception because who doesn't enjoy a nice view in the bedroom? It always encouraged the pair to get really steamy and experimental.

XXXXXXXX

Vacations are pretty rare between Kai training in the family company and Takao studying at the University of Tokyo. There are a handful times when they would go to visit either Rei, Max or Yuri and the others. Nonetheless, hotels are out of question, especially when Kai thought it was crucial for the couple to stay out of the public eye. Instead, they use the unrented flats that Kai's Family own around the World.

If ever the two craved a more private and secluded holiday, the ex-rivals would often approach many different forest cabins and ocean houses to rent out. But, there is one particular place in Iceland that the couple would visit every year for a few nights – they loved to watch the Aurea Borealis whilst celebrating their anniversary with a glass of Champaign. Also don't forget the odd exchange of kisses they would share as Takao would always helplessly melt at the memories that they have together.

They also really enjoyed ac ultural trip to the museum and galleries now and then. Yet after many hours, the days would result in Kai ignoring Takao because he would get bored and do stupid things to entertain himself. Those were the tolerant testing days for the Hiwatari.

Dates are almost as rare as vacations unless one counts their biking trips as date. Other than the Iceland trip, there are picnics in the local park and visiting their old meeting place at the river. Training doesn't count as dates like Hiromi and Kenny tell them repeatedly. Still one of their favourite places to go is the Galaxy beach that can only be reached when Dranzer and Dragoon unleash their full power. "Dates" like this usually end with a big crater in the ground and lots of torn clothes as well as two equally satisfied bladers.

XXXXXXXX

Kai is the best nurse that anyone could ask for. Takao usually fights through being sick by being stubborn and not acknowledging the symptoms for an illness. Sometimes though, usually when Kai's spent too much time at work, Takao would play a different card from his hand as he'd pull the typical 'man cold' behaviour. His Lover then takes a few days off work to wash out the puking bowls every hour and force him to take his medicine to sleep it off. This prompts a lot of whining from Takao who is either just bored or panicking because he's missing lessons. Kai himself doesn't get sick very often and when he does, he hides it a lot better than Takao does. Also, Kai has the magical powers of healing by drinking lots of tea and keeping warm at all times according to Takao.

Although trips to the Hospital happened regularly when they were still active bladers, they get less frequently as they grow older. The last time they were in the Hospital was when they visited Takao's grandfather on his dying bed. Ever since then, the young Kinomiya will avoid them as much as possible. Kai understands and takes on Takao's place when asked to visit children's hospitals for the BBA.

XXXXXXXX

During the years, the Dojo became a home for hundreds of strays. Most of them stay temporary until a new owner is found. To this present day, only two cats and an old dog remain to make the dojo their last resting place. Kai personally names every animal he takes in and takes care of them himself. Takao helps whenever he's 'allowed' to and usually is the one to call the vet when Kai gets home with his injured dogs or cats.

The local shelter asks if the couple could take in cats or dogs from time to time. This often happens when there's little to no space left in its own halls. Takao jokes about their home being like a second shelter, but has never really complained about it. To Kai, its a way to give back some of the kindness he was given from others.

They also regularly invite the local orphanage over to their home. The pair embraces the children and let them play with the animals to give them a greater purpose in this cruel world.

Two of said orphans; a boy at the age of six and a girl barely two years old become permanent guests after their first visit. As much as Kai and Takao would love to really adopt them the government does not allow gay couples to do so yet. However they did allow the pair to take in the children as foster parents and to help raise them as long as needed.

As Takao is in his last Semester when they adopted the children, it was Kai who stayed at home to neuter them. Still, Takao makes their little family his top priority when it comes to spending time with them. He tries hard to balance his attention between them his exams and studies, but in the end Takao isn't happy unless everyone else is. He couldn't bare the idea of missing the day that his kids go to pre-school for the first time and spends the first few years after finishing his studies as a stay-at-home dad

Both the boy and girl have jet black hair and stunning blue eyes. The orphanage strongly suspects that they have the same parents despite that it wasn't officially confirmed. Weirdly, the boy had already been there when the suspected sister was then abandoned at a later date.

Neither Takao nor Kai cared about that very much though; they just promised one another to never deny the truth when the children asked. After all, it was going to be important to for them to know about their roots so they could progress on to being full-filled and happy adults.

XXXXXXXX

Fights between the Ex-Champion and his Boyfriend are always a big mess. There's screams, threats, tears, angry faces and sometimes the odd slap or punch. Still, they never last long as the feeling of guilt settles in rather fast. Takao usually apologizes first only to be silenced by Kai because he wasn't at fault. On many of the occasions he was, Kai has usually forgives Takao in advance to these apologises. It doesn't happen often either, the arguments are usually triggered when Kai gets home late on weekdays, forgets to call or when Takao disappears somewhere without leaving a note.

Small arguments are settled with a Beybattle or any other kind of competition. They always result in the pair laughing whilst hugging each other. It's normal for them to playfully bicker with each other every so often too.

 **This was the couple that everyone wanted to be~**

* * *

 **AN:** So, what do you think about it? I just mashed in some Headcannons/Ideas I had for a while now and asked the lovely Little A. Granger to read it over and help me improve it. Thanks to hear these little stories got a bit more Life in them 3~ I hope you and enjoyed them and have a wonderful day/night/week folks!


End file.
